Veterinarian collars are widely used to prevent an animal licking or scratching a site subject to, or in need of, veterinarian treatment.
One example of an existing veterinarian collar is an Elizabethan collar, an example of which is sold under the trade mark BUSTER and comprises a to cone-like structure formed from a section of plastics sheet. The narrow end of the cone fits around the animal's neck, the cone flaring forwardly and outwardly from the neck.
To be effective the cone must be sufficient in size so that the forward edge projects beyond the animal's snout. In the case of larger animals, or those with longer snouts, this means that, at its maximum, the width of the cone is considerably wider than the animal. Thus an animal wearing the collar will often experience considerable discomfort and will often contact its surroundings with the collar. The discomfort to the animal is exacerbated by the fact that the cones are typically formed from an opaque or semi-opaque material which interferes with the animal's vision.
It is an object of the invention to provide a veterinarian collar which will go at least some way in addressing the problem set forth above; or which will at least offer a novel and useful choice.